


An Impromptu Blue

by AruiI (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Papa Kukui, Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, This is so fluffy it hurts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Minor Injuries, but not in this context lmao, does that only apply to dating? who knows, rockruff's gender "unknown" on the wiki so im using "it"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AruiI
Summary: It was any other exhausting, boring all-nighter when a certain companion arrived at Kukui's door.
Relationships: Iwanko | Rockruff & Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	An Impromptu Blue

**Author's Note:**

> in one of the end-credit scenes Kukui talked about meeting Rockruff while it was under teeter dance and nursing it back to health, which was way too precious for them not to include a scene about.
> 
> so i made one.

  
  
  
Sitting pressed against the couch corner, Kukui’s laptop perches precariously on his knees. No sound accompanies the dim, luminescent light emitting from the screen save for the rhythmic, swift click clacks of fingers on a keyboard, beating in time to the gentle hums of the washing machine. Though he’s none too aware of either, nodding along to the looped shuffle stream of 'E ve' drifting through his earbuds.  
  
  
Hung from the rims of his window shines the moon, nested in the middle of an orchestra of stars whose glows warm the small, compact digital clock beside him. The stream of light casts a shadow on the various folders and stacks of paper piled up haphazardly underneath it; at the top sits a sunflower yellow binder, reflecting the green fluorescent numbers reading ‘ _02:16’_.  
  
  
Sighing, the professor runs a hand down his face, sliding a pencil from the nook of his ear to scribble down another half-coherent sentence. He only slumps more after reading the explicit requirement for yet _another_ paragraph, despite the fact that he’s already explained the point enough for it to be demeaning.  
  
  
His messy scratches are halted by a different set of their own kind, resounding through the quiet air of the house. Kukui stops, blinking twice before hesitantly taking the right earphone out of his ears, straining to hear any other peculiar sound. He’s about to shove it back in before:  
  
  
  
 _Scratch. Scratch.  
  
  
Tap.  
_  
  
  
A pause. Carefully, Kukui places his laptop to the side, nearly slipping on a piece of paper as he treads silently towards the door, cursing the way his legs erupt in pins and needles. Calm, clunky consecutive clicks reach his ears as he twists the key in the right direction on the second try, contrasting the lightly hurried thumping of his heart. A finger hovers cautiously over the button in his pocket, hand encased gently around the Pokéball.  
  
  
Clutching his other hand on the door-handle, he makes sure his finger is in just the right position before warily twisting it open. Kukui peeks through the thin gap, looking down vigilantly in slight confusion before his gaze lands on a...  
  
  
  
...dazed Iwanko. Huh. Not what he was expecting.  
  
  
Finally, the professor pushes the door open enough to encase the small pup in a thin veil of light. Crouching down, he watches in concern as it stumbles clumsily towards him. The action draws his attention to the narrow, long yet visibly deep cut on it’s back leg, limping to avoid putting pressure on the wound, cutting his relieved sigh short. Gingerly, he picks it up, biting his lip in a worried frown as dull, unfocused blue eyes meet his, accompanied by gentle swaying regardless of it’s firm position against his chest.  
  
  
 _Teeter dance_ , his brain supplies at once, causing him to huff to himself in a mix of concern and empty amusement. “You got in a fight, huh bud? Let’s get you fixed up”. All he receives is a gentle croon in response, which he responds to by softly rubbing it’s head, securing it in his arms.  
  
  
The scruffy fur tickles his skin as Kukui closes the door, striding over to the couch and unceremoniously dumping the various stacks of paper onto the floor, before tenderly laying the dog on the cushions. It immediately sinks into the warm faux-fur, tail swishing blindly behind.  
  
  
Thoughtfully, he scratches its head once more before heading over to the cupboards, opening one and immediately closing it when finding nothing. He swings open more doors before letting out a small “ _aha_ ”, swiping a Potion, a pack of Persim berries and a set of bandages from the shelf. Closing the door with his hip, he blows that stupidly stubborn stray strand of his hair that Won’t Listen aside, not even bothering to sigh as it swings back into place as before, now smugly ( _can hair be smug? well this one is, the little shit_ ) closer to his eyes than before.  
  
  
Iwanko stares up at him, disoriented, muddled azurite eyes weakly tracking his movements. Kukui just offers a soft smile as he approaches, crouching down again to its level. It looks up with confused curiosity, sniffing the bottle and tilting its head at the unnatural scent.  
  


He can’t help but chuckle as Iwanko looks lazily from the weird, special heart-shaped berry back to him, clearly looking for an explanation. Seems like a completely wild Pokémon. “These are Persim berries, they’re really sweet, especially when they’re a nice bright colour like these ones. Pretty, right?” Still talking, he carefully takes one out of the pack and places it near the pup, “Don’t worry, they’re really nice and will take care of the strange dizziness you’re feeling right now, bud.”  
  
  
Hesitantly, it sniffs the berry before rolling it towards itself, holding it in it’s jaws before biting and swallowing it. The effect is immediate, sparking the pup’s eyes into a vibrant, aquamarine blue that shines in the gleam of the laptop monitor. It barks happily, tail swiping at the air as it leaps up, only to whine again at the sudden piercing pain that comes at the sudden pressure on it’s leg. Kukui frowns, already leaning forward out of worried instinct, “careful there, bud”.  
  
  
( _Should give it some food first before using the potion._ _)  
_ _  
_  
Stroking its fur, he helps it settle again before making a second detour to the cupboards. This time the packages he brings back are much heavier in both weight and scent, making Iwanko perk up immediately and yip. He chuckles again, telling the pokémon to settle down before shaking a generous amount from both bags into two separate bowls, his chest a bit lighter at the burst of enthusiasm.  
  
The papers he almost treads directly over are long forgotten now.  
  
  
As soon as the bowls are placed securely on the couch and Kukui’s hands are out of the way, it practically nose-dives into each bowl, sniffing in turn. Iwanko nudges the left bowl with its head, turning back to him with a bark and a certain look in its eyes. He gestures to the food with a smile, already putting away the rejected bowl  
  
  
 _(Special Pokémon food, huh? Gonna have to keep that in mind.)  
  
  
_ Practically inhaling the offered meal, Kukui sits and waits patiently for the pokémon with a mix of fondness and increasing concern – his eyes can’t help but wander over to the way it still flinches lightly whenever he moves too loudly, or how it eats just a little too desperately, almost choking on a pellet in its speed. He drums his fingers against his thighs, shoving down the urge to hold the small pup.  
  
  
The speed present before sinks down to painfully slow movements, eyes tracking the swirling, amethyst potion Kukui holds in his hands. When Iwanko backs up slightly, he takes out his hand and sprays the potion cleanly onto his palm, holding it out for the pokémon to see, causing it to pause in surprise and carefully sniff. “This is a potion to heal the small wound you’ve got – it might sting a little, but it’ll really help the pain once it’s disinfected! It’s practically instant, so don’t worry.”  
  
  
After a few beats, he gently extends a hand to the pup, asking a silent question. A small yet breathtakingly long pause of deliberation takes place before it silently inches its back leg towards him, eyes closed in unspoken trust. Kukui thinks he feels way too happy at the tiny, meaningful gesture, lightly grasping the leg in his hand and angling the wound towards him, incredibly cautious not to hurt it in the process.  
  
“Okay, this is gonna sting, but please bare with me.”  
  
  
It does. The effect is immediate, causing the pup to whine loudly and the professor to wince minutely, stroking the fur apologetically and watching the wound turn to a more scarred, light pink. In a few seconds, the pain practically disappears, leaving Iwanko to flurry its tail as it observes its leg, yipping in excitement as it prances around the cushions. Kukui laughs at both the pokémon and his own relief, not feeling the slightest amount of sympathy for the papers that now litter the floor.  
  
  
“That’s better isn- _!_ ”  
  
  
He’s (not so) rudely interrupted by a force glomping into his chest, causing him to fall out of his crouched position with an abrupt yelp. The pup bounds up his exposed neck, scratching it with its grating rocky collar. Kukui grins, bright, bubbly laughter colouring his voice, “alright, alright! you’re welcome, bud.”  
  
  
After a firm decision that it has done enough, it hops off of his chest, prancing in a circle on the couch before curling up between the blankets and cushions. Catching his breath, Kukui does the same though less dramatic, wedging himself back into a corner with a content sigh. His dried-pen-stained hand finds itself running up and down the Iwanko’s furry back, moving in time with the music that flows through his head once more.  
  
  
Seconds, minutes, _hours_ pass as the emerald numbers shift evenly, projecting new formations onto the folders. A new sound has joined the orchestra – the deep puffs of the pup as it lays curled up like a snail fossil next to him, chest rising and falling under his palm.  
  
  
Kukui’s calculated click clacks are abruptly interrupted once more as it suddenly hops up into his own lap, letting the soft yellow light from the monitor highlight its fur, nestling contentedly against the stunned professor. He studies the precious ball of fur in his lap before quietly going back to typing, unable to suppress the smile that spreads across his face at the sudden warmth that spreads through his chest and into his cheeks.  
  
  
Long after the orchestra of stars has retired its performance and the puppeteer that holds the moon is gone, all that is heard throughout the house is the synchronized breathing of professor and pokémon, huddled against each other despite the former’s efforts to stay awake. Burrowed in the midst of the sea of beige fur, his hand rises and falls with his own chest, slumped against the cool green fabric of the sofa.  
  
  
It’s a quiet night.  
  


* * *

  
  
Next morning the weight in his lap has gone, leaving Kukui to gaze out the window with a soft, thoughtful smile, content to watch the sun be hauled up onto the stage.  
  
  
He sips his coffee. Blinks in silence, before promptly choking on the spot.  
  
  
“Oh _shoot_ I’m late!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3 hope y'all liked it, i sure as hell had a blast writing this! (i may have sacrificed a whole day of revising for a chemistry test to write this, but oh well i hate it anyway)
> 
> oh also small detail, i think sometimes using potions is better after eating something just like irl (i know you dont actually swallow the potion, but i just pretended it worked like actual medicine to make it have some sense lmao)
> 
> also also kukui totally calls pokemon and children "bud" and it kinda stuck to me after i used it once, change my mind
> 
> as always anything is appreciated!
> 
> peace <3


End file.
